SHF virus is an enveloped, RNA virus with a diameter around 600 _. Dr. Brinton would like to evaluate the feasibility of obtaining a low resolution 3D structure of this virus. We have carried out many morphological assay on its suitability for a serious structure analysis. It turns out that this virus is quite fragile and is not easy to grow in large quantity. Progress has been made to improve their purification protocol. Our recent work indicates that the virion may be preserved better with a slight chemical fixation during the purification step. We are using cryomicroscopy to evaluate this biochemical procedure at this phase of the project.